I told our story to the stars (and that was the first time they cried)
by turtle.dove.x
Summary: After the war, Cassiopeia Malfoy was used to the fact that the Slytherins and the rest of the school would never get to share their sides of the story from the war. Her brother, Draco, could use some more help though. That is until a random letter shows up with seven CDs containing the past seven years. And none of this would of happened if she hadn't done that stupid dare.
1. Prologue l

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong_/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- chemisty between people/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongis the strangest/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongscience of all -/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong_/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Sitting on the edge of the shore, my feet splashing in the lake. Fish jumped up and down and I laughed as one sprayed me with water. The cold was refreshing since it was late summer, the end of September. The Great Lake frightened people, the unknown beneath the surface, the creatures hiding that no person would ever see. But, if you had grown up next to it for seven years, waking up to seeing mermaids and small sharks next to your window, then the lake was just another place wizards had yet to explore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The mermaids enchanted me and learning sign language to communicate with them was one of the quickest things I have learned. I longed to know their secrets and because of some bored kid who had patience and smarts, we now could. My brother along with our friends learnt the language to keep the tradition alive. It's been an ongoing rumour if the mermaids can be communicated with, so far everyone thinks its false and we're not going to tell them if it is or not./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Rays of light blind me and I sigh. Once the sun begins to set is when I know it's time to go. I don't want to be caught out at night. I wave goodbye to the fish and trudge up the hill to Hogwarts, hoping to find my brother on the way. Students immediately make a path for me, not wanting to talk to a Slytherin like me. We made an impression on them and I sometimes feel like it was the wrong one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Because of this, we are probably the closest house but we had no allies except for a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and now after the war, we have no one. The Gryffindors haven't tried to become friends with us and I don't blame them. It annoys me because I'm not evil or mean and neither is my brother or our friends. We just had to wear a mask to satisfy our parents and act like the children they wanted us to be, cruel with no emotions and with no imperfections./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"As I walk past, scattered Slytherins, younger students, latch to my side. Slytherins now have to walk in groups of no less than three people unless you actually want to get beaten up by someone. Me and my brother, though, are usually the ones picked on most but being the eldest we have more safety because no one hits someone in front of a younger student. This makes us magnets to other Slytherins who need protection. My brother lets only a few others join him on his strolls but I don't mind if there is a crowd around me, as long as everyone is safe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"In reality, my brother would be the same if he wasn't scared someone would report him to our parents. He's fine in the Slytherin common room because everyone else is going through something similar but outside, he has some enemies that wouldn't mind going through the extra effort to send a letter to our parents. Even after the war, my parents still think they are right, especially father but I think our mother will change soon. And now with the whole new 8th-year common room, my brother doesn't really have anywhere where he can be himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I have never been the main concern of our parents before. Of course, they wanted me to behave and get good grades but if I chatted with a Hufflepuff, I would get a warning. But if my brother did, he would get letters and letters and maybe a howler and once we got home, he might even get a beating, depends on how serious my brother acted out. I know that my brother sometimes took whippings for me and it frightens me. They did this because he was the heir to both the Black and the Malfoy and I was female while he was male, the Malfoy line will continue on his end while mine it would not./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I stop thinking about that and as I gaze up, a head of platinum blonde hair, almost identical to mine except mine is darker, catches my eye so I jog to catch up with him, "Hey Dray, where are you heading to?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"He turns his head to me and a large black eye stares back at me and I wince, "Oh. Weasley again?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco rolls his eyes, "Do you really think I would start a fight with them after the war? No, it was some Ravenclaw who blames me for their uncle dying. Couldn't even put up a fight because if I did, I would be expelled."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I give him a side hug, "Because they knew you would win if they didn't threaten you with expulsion."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""And that." A smug look on his face as he probably recalls fights in the past he won./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"We stroll up to the 8th year common room together, the other Slytherins leave us to make their way to the dungeons. We make a few jokes here and there until we reach the painting. I'm about to say the password 'lemon tarts' when it swings open and Potter, Weasley and Granger exit. I'm not exactly sure why I use their last names because I never really spoke to them. I once asked Granger for help with a Transfiguration essay because no one else was around and she glared at me away so maybe that's why./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Malfoy." Weasley sneers, already angry with us though we haven't even looked at them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco nods, "Good afternoon Weasley, Granger," He glances at Potter, "Potter."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Potter peers up at Draco and his eyes widen as he looks at the nasty black eye, "What happened, Malfoy?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco looks down his nose at him, "That's none of your business, Potter."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Weasley glares and is about to challenge Draco when Granger sees me holding the painting open and says, "Only 8th years are allowed in there."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I roll my eyes, "Thanks for that random information."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Weasley scoffs, "She means you can't go in, Slytherin."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"My eyes widen, not sure how he knew my house when I remember that our new robes have all the Hogwarts houses on them but the inside is your house colour. Slytherin green is already bright so you can easily tell who's Slytherin. No hiding here. Draco catches my pause so he speaks up for me, his voice clear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""She's an 8th year Weasley, can't you see that she has all the houses on her robe, unlike the younger years," Draco points at the little picture on my robes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Potter raises his eyebrows, "Oh, did you transfer here? I've never seen you around."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I snicker, "Of course you wouldn't notice me. I just so happened to be in your Potions class and Charms class for seven years."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The trio blush but Granger recovers quickly, "So, what's your name?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I peek a bit at Draco and he shrugs, which means I can tell them my full name, "I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Malfoy? You're related?" Weasley makes a disgusted face when I nod./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Are you like cousins?" Potter questions but I grasp Draco's arm, "Well, look at the time. Let's go Draco."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Granger goes to say something but Draco steps in behind me and I slam the portrait. I sigh and Draco gives me a pat on the shoulder. Not the first time we were questioned about our relation or the first time I was questioned about what year I am in. I still haven't lost my baby fat on my cheeks so I look younger than I should. Most people would dye to look younger but I only look immature./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I see Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Daphne sitting in a corner at a table, hiding away from everyone else but not like they had a choice. Everyone else has filled the couches and sofas since it's Saturday. I turn to glance at Draco but hiss as the bright light from the windows that enters my eyes. I will never get used to having so much light in the common room. The Slytherin dormitories are underneath the lake so we didn't get much natural light./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"We wave at them and the two of us sat down next to the other four. Pansy looks up from her book and gasps as she sees Draco, "Oh my goodness, what happened to you?! I swear I'm going to find them and hunt them down and-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Blaise rests a hand on her shoulder, "Slow down there Pans, we should probably treat Draco's eye first. Plus, it's not like this is the first time this has happened."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Pansy sighs and gives Draco a kiss on his forehead like I remember mother used to do when we were kids. Daphne smiles kindly and waves us off, pointing at Theo who is deep into his book and then at her own book which she has almost finished. We understand that she and Theo are going to stay there until they're done so we trudge up the stairs to Draco's shared room with Blaise and Theo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I hadn't told Draco this but I had heard a rumour that someone heard the teachers discussing putting Potter and Draco in the same room but Severus's portrait had swung by and pointed out that the two had been through a lot and didn't need the other annoying them. Headmistress McGonagall and Dumbledore had argued against that but in the end, they sided with Severus. I couldn't imagine what Draco would have done if that happened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The door opens and I step in and immediately laugh at Draco's side of the room compared to the others. Theo has his all neat except he has books and quills everywhere, Blaise's is all tidy and Draco has his bed made nicely but his clothes are thrown everywhere and it's all a mess. Draco glared at me while the Pansy also judges his side and Blaise gets out the emergency kit from out of the bathroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I take out some cloth and Pansy hands me a cooling pack. I wrap the cloth around it and Blaise sets a cooling charm on it and I pass it over to Draco. He presses it against his eye and he cringes at the cold and the pressure against his bruise. I give my brother a side hug which he leans into. Underneath all his emotionless masks, my brother just wants love and is a big sap. The other two join us and we sit on the bed like this for a while until Daphne and Theo turn up along with Millicent, Greg and Vincent. We welcome them in and we sit in a large circle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Vincent sees Draco and his face is red with fury, "Who did that to you?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco rolls his eyes, grimacing, "Some student maybe in 6th year."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Greg holds up his fist, "I will definitely beat that kid up."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Millicent lifts her own hand, "Someone is about to get slapped."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Don't," I say, "we can't attract attention to ourselves."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The rest nod, Draco adding, "Plus, this happens all the time, I don't care anymore."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Vincent raises his hands above his head in outrage, "That makes it even worse!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Greg shakes his head and stops Vincent from going any further. He turns and smiles at Draco, "Well, we're here for you mate."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""And my offer still stands." Millicent grins at him, holding her hand up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco grins and then Pansy beams up, "I've got an idea!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Blaise and Theo groan but Daphne brightens up, "Alright then, share it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"She leans in real close and whispers, "Truth or dare."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Boos echo across the room and Pansy crosses her arms over her chest and huffs, "Well, if you're going to rudely veto my idea, then what other ideas do you have?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""We can play spin the bottle?" Millie asks innocently./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I almost barfed on the floor, "Not if we want a repeat of last year."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Everyone shivers at that and we try and think of more ideas. Daphne speaks up, "What about Never Have I Ever?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco laughs, "Well that's stupid because we already know everything about each other."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I nodded, "It would be better with more people."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""What, more Slytherins?" Pansy asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""No," I shake my head, "like other houses."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Theo ponders, "Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are out because I don't think they would want to play with us. Ravenclaws don't seem like the party type and neither do the Hufflepuffs. Which leaves… the Gryffindors."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Yeah, no," Blaise says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I shrug, "They would be more fun than the other houses."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""One flaw though, they hate us." Draco points out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"We all sigh, only in a perfect world would Gryffindors and Slytherins like each other. Pansy won out of all the others for game ideas so Truth or Dare it is. Pansy is the first to go because she thought of the game. She grins and rubs her hands together, grinning evilly, "Ok, Cass, truth or dare?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I gulp. This could go two ways: if I said Truth, she would make me spill about my not so secret crush on this girl in Gryffindor which I don't want to talk about to her and if I said Dare, it would probably have to do with her or some stupid dare that results in me going out. I decide the second one is better because Draco would always help me if it was something I didn't want to do. "Dare."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"She smirks and I know I've chosen the wrong one, "I dare you to sneak up to the Astronomy tower and kidnap an owl."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""What!" I yell in outrage, "The owls will notice me and start making noise and I'll get caught."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Theo rolls his eyes, "Not if you stun the owl and then carry it back."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco shrugs, "That is like the stupidest solution to that problem but whatever."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Greg pats my shoulder, "Just do it, if you leave a bunch of treats after the kidnap, it won't mind, hopefully," He looks over at Vincent, "Do owls have anything against us Slytherins?" Vincent shrugs and we all roll our eyes, most owls don't care but there are some that are picky. I'll just have to pick the right one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I sigh in defeat and pick my wand off the nightstand, tucking it into my robes. I push myself off the floor and I am about to leave when Draco grasps my wrist, "Wait, I'm coming with you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I was puzzled but Draco continued, "You will need a lookout. We're Slytherins, if you get in trouble, that's detention for you for the rest of the year. I'll come so you're not by yourself."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I glance at Pansy to make sure that's allowed and she nods, huffing, knowing Draco's logic is correct. Draco and I smile at each other, our hands intertwined together as we exit. I can spot some treats stuck in one of Draco's pockets but I don't ask when he got them. We make sure to tread lightly but it's not something new to us, we did live in a house with Death Eaters for two years./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"There are a few 8th years in the common room but we go unnoticed, no one cares about us or what we do anyway. I push the painting open and the two of us step out. The stairway is lit up with a few lanterns but not bright enough for people to see us. We stride down the stairs in silence, skipping any of the purposely squeaky stair steps that alert teacher or students of you going down. The hallways are deserted at this time, only one or two students out who are either prefects or have detention. Our blonde hair stood out but one quick glance at the green on our ropes made people immediately look the other way. It was a curse and a blessing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"We reached the area where the owls were and I survey the owls. Draco stands guard at the entrance as I ponder, which one? I could be boring and pick one of our friend's owls like the sandy yellow owl named Sierra was Susan Bones' owl but I feel like Pansy would be disappointed if I went all this way to not have some fun. So, I slowly creep up to a white snowy owl and hold my arm out. Surprisingly, it flies up and lands on it but I quickly stun it and catch it in my arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Got one," I tell Draco and his eyes widen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"His voice shakes as he points at the owl, "Put the owl back."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"My head tilts, "Why?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""That's Potter's owl," He says and I gasp. I fumble for my wand but before I can cast the reversal spell, I hear footsteps going up the steps and a loud meow echoes throughout the tower./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Bright red eyes appear at the top of the stairs and a hiss escapes the cat's mouth. I immediately recognize the cat, Mrs Norris, as makes her way towards us. She hissed at me, obviously not over the incident in her first year. I tried to feed her cat treat but they were bird pellets and she got sick for weeks. Now she hated me which is why I never went on any of Draco's adventures because she was out for my blood. Luckily no one ever retraced the bird pellets back to me so Flinch didn't seem to think the hatred his cat felt for me was more than a coincidence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I could hear Flinch's voice down on the stairs, all mumbled, but both Draco and I could tell it was him. We shared a look before Draco was beckoning me towards the back stairs. I shimmied over to him, trying not to make any noise and as I reached the stairs, I didn't care anymore and just ran at full speed down the stairs, Draco following behind me. It wasn't until I reached the bottom that I realised the owl was still tucked underneath my arm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Shoot!" I yelled, almost dropping the owl in my arm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"My brother tries to shush me but it's too late, Flinch must have heard our footsteps going down the back stairs because Mrs Norris was at our feet, Flinch coming down the stairs. My face flushes and I hide the owl behind my back as Flinch stalks over to us./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"He glances at us, "Well, well, well, who do we have here. The Malfoy twins. Thought you would know not to get into trouble after the war happened. Let's see what Dumbledore has to say, hm?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The walk to the headmaster's office is longer than I remembered probably because of embarrassment and feeling like she is back in first year, getting dragged by Flinch to Dumbledore. They pass a few students who all had hall passes and prefects, all of them smirking at us as we passed with Flinch, obviously happy that the Slytherin's got caught./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"We finally reach the golden phoenix and Flinch mutters, "Sugar pops."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The bird turns and allows us to enter. I drag my feet inside as Flinch grabs my brother's arm and opens the headmaster's door, shoving us both into the doorway. I'm staring at my feet now, not wanting to meet Dumbledore's eyes but a different voice reaches my ears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Malfoy?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"It's Potter, of course, and I just had to be holding a stunned owl that happened to be Potter's owl. He doesn't see it because it's still behind my back but I can feel my hands get all sweaty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Flinch speaks, "I caught these two in the Astronomy Tower, doing what I don't know."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Dumbledore dismisses him and he leaves after that while Dumbledore smiles at us, making my hair stand up, "Mr and Ms Malfoy, please sit down," I sneak a look at Draco who just motions for me to sit down, telling me it's safe to. Dumbledore passes a bowl to me and Draco, "Lemon drop?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I shake my head along with Draco. I nervously shuffle in my seat, Potter sitting on the other end with Draco on the armchair. It seems now that Draco notices the owl next to me that I'm trying to hide behind my body./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Well, I was just talking to Mr Potter about how the 8th year common room is going. Now-" Dumbledore is interrupted by Potter, staring at the owl that is half covered by my back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Is that my owl?" At Potter's voice, the owl shifts and Draco mutters a reverse spell underneath his breath, a wandless one which I never was good at. The owl flies over to Potter, hooting, "Hedwig! Why do you have my owl?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco goes to answer but I beat him to it, the words spilling out of my mouth before I could stop, "We got dared to go to the Astronomy Tower and steal an owl and your owl just liked me so I stunned it but then Flinch came and I forgot about your owl and yeah."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Potter glared but Dumbledore just clapped his hands together, "Well, since you are all here, I have an announcement."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"He stands up and goes over to his desk and rummages through a drawer before pulling a folder out. He drops it on the table in front of us and sits down. Dumbledore nods towards me for me to open it up so I do. Inside is a letter with seven CDs. Curiously I picked up the letter and unfold it, clearing my throat so I could read it out loud:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""emDear Mr Dumbledore,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"emI hope this letter finds you in good company. My name is Samantha but you do not know me since I am not a person, I am a seer of all and my job is to fix things I see by showing people the past and future. This is one of those timelines and so I have sent this letter to you with seven CDs. I am not sure how to say this but on those CD's are the seven years of Hogwarts in the perspective of a boy named Harry Potter./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"emI was not impressed with the footage, however, since it was very biased so I also added footage from other houses as well. Your part in this to show this letter to three people, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Cassiopeia Malfoy. They will bring all the students listed below to the Great Hall where a projection screen is there. You can show the CDs on there./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"emI must warn that this may bring up old memories and feelings but hopefully, the end result will be worth it. If anything goes wrong, do not hesitate to call out my name and I will appear as a ghost-like figure./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"emYours,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"emSamantha./em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I flip to the second page, "And then there's a list of students who are to go to the great hall."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco frowns, "Why us though?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""And why are the CD's about me?" Potter asked, the most clueless person in the world./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"My brother rolled his eyes, "Um, maybe, because you're the chosen one and literally the seven years at Hogwarts were only about you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Potter huffed but didn't say anything more. Dumbledore sighed, "Well, now that you know, tomorrow your job is to gather up all the students on this list and get them in the great hall at eleven. Classes for the week are cancelled for the students on the list."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Wait," I say, "All of us?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"He nods, "Yes, all three of you can."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"My brother groans and so does Potter. I shake my hand at them, "We got through a war, I think we can do this."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco gets out of the chair and hurries me out of the room as Dumbledore grins behind us. I can already tell I'll regret this. Potter follows out as well, Hedwig on his arm, and neither of the boys does anything, just glaring at each other so I speak up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Well, see you tomorrow at nine Potter. Don't be late." I then walk off, smirking as I hear Draco mumble a "Bye, Potter." before trailing behind me, leaving Potter in the dust./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Tomorrow's going to be one crazy day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong_/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongHello everyone! My name is Gabby and I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Anyway here are some notes for this book:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- This is not related to any of my other harry potter books (none out yet but that will change soon)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- Cassiopeia is Draco's twin sister, my OC/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- Draco is my fave and so is slytherin so it is very slytherin centric (this is like added parts of the slytherin perspective of the seven years at hogwarts into the harry potter movies along with some ravenclaw and hufflepuff stuff)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- this is a watching their harry potter movies book but with small parts that aren't in the movie of slytherin, hufflepuff and ravenclaw students (this will not change the plot of the movies or anything else but will change how slytherins ar eseen) /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- the only thing i will change is none of the relationships between the students happen in the movies but i won't add any new ones into the movies (just leave everything as platonic)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- im not sure if draco and cassiopeia will be metamorphagus or veela or animagus or anything else but i will tell you later on if it change (so far they are none of them)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- this is drarry endgame and so are the following relationships: pansmione, ronxblaise, lunaxginny, nevillextheo along with other minor ships: millicentxhannah, daphnexsusan, astoriaxcho. There will be more along the way I will add./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong- I hope you enjoy and please go check this book out under the accounts: /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongao3- blue_dragonfly 'I told our story to the stars (and that was the first time I saw them cry'/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongwattpad- TillyJellyfishFox713 /strongstrong style="font-size: 11.2px;"'I told our story to the stars (and that was the first time I saw them cry'/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong style="font-size: 11.2px;"- leave any questions/reviews in the reviews and please like or favourite me and this book! I really appreciate it!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong style="font-size: 11.2px;"Bye!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong style="font-size: 11.2px;"Gabby/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;" /p 


	2. Prologue ll

The sun shined through the windows of my dorm, causing me to open my eyes. The other girls in my dorm, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent, were still asleep so I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. My vision blurred for a second before I gained my balance and it turned back to normal. I looked around for my wand and once I found it, I cast '_tempus'_ to see the time. It was eight in the morning, which meant I had another hour until I had to meet my brother and Potter at the bottom of the stairs.

I had to go wake my brother up now or else he would never be ready in time. Exiting the room, I made sure to close the door behind me softly and then made my way down the stairs and up the stairs to the boy's side. All the Gryffindors had been surprised to see they had not been forced back down when going up the opposite gender's stairs and even more shocked to hear none of the other houses, not even Slytherin, had the same rule. I found it stupid because that didn't stop homosexuality happening plus what if you wanted to visit your sibling like I do?

Knocking on Draco's dorm room, I waited outside while I heard some shuffling going on inside. I expected Blaise to open the door since he was usually the first one up but it was my brother instead. He was half-dressed, only his pants on, and his hair was a mess. I have never gotten used to the fact that my brother was actually hot, like with abs and everything. It was probably from all the Quittich practice. I could say that though because I was a full-on lesbian and we were siblings, so even if we weren't related, he wouldn't be my type.

"What if it hadn't been me knocking and it was some other house and they saw you shirtless?" I asked, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes, "Please like anyone else is going to knock on an ex-death eater's door."

I laughed, "They would if they knew you were this hot."

"Ew," Draco cringes, "It's bad coming from Pansy, but from my sister, it's just disgusting. Never say that again."

I shrug, "Sorry."

He welcomes me in and Blaise waves from his bed where he is reading a book for some reason. Theo is in the bed across from Blaise's in the far right corner sleeping, slight snores coming from him. I hear Draco mutter a wandless '_muffliato' _and I let him drag me to his large wardrobe that he complained about for ten minutes to me because he had to share with Blaise and Theo and their fashion senses clashed with his.

"Okay," He says, "Should I wear this blue shirt or this green shirt? See the blue brings out my eyes but I look great in green."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why are you getting this worried? We're just going to meet Pot- oh! You have a crush!"

He flusters, his face going bright red, "What? Noooooo."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not dumb, Dray. Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Also, wear blue, you never wear blue."

My brother smiles at me, engulfing me in a hug before shooing me off to get ready myself. This is when I realise I'm still wearing my pyjamas and that since last night I failed my dare technically because I didn't bring back an owl, Pansy chose what I had to wear to bed which happened to be a dragon onesie from Draco's closet. It was two sizes too big so I could flap the sleeves around and hit people. I also realised I had just walked through the common room in my onesie and now I had to go back through the common room to get to my dorm.

I cast another '_tempus' _and saw the time was eight-fifteen and breakfast started at eight and went until ten which meant there would be people in the common room now. Sighing, accepting my fate, I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and made my way down the stairs, knowing very well that if someone saw me it would look like I spent the night in the boy's dorm. It was something I couldn't escape but luckily I had the upper hand, my lesbian card always shut people up.

Sally-Anne was on one of the couches and when she looked up at me, she giggled, "Nice onesie, Cass."

I rolled my eyes at her but waved goodbye when I walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Sally-Anne, Susan, Hannah and I had been good friends since second year when our timetables changed and we had herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They were understanding, not caring I was a Slytherin or a Malfoy, and sometimes when I met up with them, I dragged Draco along and they were welcoming with him too. We brought out the other sides of each other, I showed my caring side while the puffs showed their badass side which I loved seeing. They really knew how to sass people.

Granger was there at the end of the hallway with the two Patil's. All three of them eyed my choice of clothing, Granger confused while the other two disgusted. I didn't mind since the onesie was super comfy and I was imagining hitting them with my sleeves if they were closer to me.

I walk into my dorm to see Daphne searching through our shared wardrobe and Pansy sitting on the floor painting her toenails with maroon nail polish. She glances up at me and bursts into laughter at my onesie and then quietens down and continues to paint her toenails. I frown, not seeing Millie until I spotted a large lump in the bed across from mine on the right. I roll my eyes, of course, she's still asleep.

Daphne holds out a cute white dress with yellow daisies and green leaves on it, "Would this dress look good underneath my robes?"

Pansy stares at it, tilting her head before nodding slowly, "Yes, I think it will. I was planning on wearing that yellow and white shirt with maroon pants and maroon high heels."

The two of them look at me, waiting for me to tell them what I'm going to wear today. I walk over to the closet and forage through my side of clothes. I decide on a white tank top with lace, a blue and white plaid skirt and a blue cardigan. I show it to the girls and they smile, liking my outfit. I pick out a necklace with the Cassiopeia constellation on it that my brother, Draco got me. I had gotten him one as well, with the Draco constellation on it and he never took it off, wearing it underneath his robes.

I quickly change in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair while I'm at it. Finally, I spray perfume on myself before stepping out, posing for my friends. Daphne is dressed as well, who had gone into the walk-in wardrobe to change. She beams and does a spin for me and bounces her hip against mine. I look around and ask, "Where's Pansy?"

She rolls her eyes, "Pans thought you were taking "too long" so she went over to Tracey's room to use their bathroom."

"But they have five people in their dorm, one more than us, they don't need another person," I say because Tracey shared a room with Sally, Katrina, Grace and Jessica.

Daphne laughs, "That's exactly what I said."

We laugh together before I point at Millicent, still fast asleep in her bed, snoring. "Shouldn't we wake her up," I question, feeling bad if we just leave her sleeping.

The other girl is about to answer when the dormitory door slams open, Pansy standing there in her outfit with slight curls in her hair, "I know, I know, I look amazing."

Daphne and I laugh again at Pansy's antics, not realising we were so loud until we hear a groan followed by a thud and another groan. I turned around to see Millicent on the floor by her bed, wrapped in blankets, obviously just fallen out of bed. Daph gasps and rushes over to help her up while Pansy and I keep laughing, myself almost falling over from all the laughter.

Millie stands up and places her blanket on her bed, sending a glare our way, before hurrying off into the wardrobe to get ready for the day. I don't have time to go and help her or apologize because there is a knock at the door. Pansy, who I just noticed was holding a bag of makeup, tightens her grip on it, "If that's you, Jess, I'm not giving you back your makeup. The colours in your eyeshadow go with my outfit perfectly and if you think I won't risk our friendship for the perfect outfit then you are wrong."

I hear a laugh from the outside that sounds too manly for a girl so I open it up, Pans going to the back windows, looking like she is ready to jump out the window if it means keeping the makeup. Standing there is not Jessica but Draco, wearing the blue shirt I told him to wear and grey pants with a maroon tie. I sense Pansy calming down, huffing before stalking off to the bathroom, probably to do her makeup.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused but Draco just casts a '_tempus_' which shows me the time is eight fifty. My eyes widen, how did time fly so fast?

I tell Draco to give me a minute before searching for a pair of blue high-tops and socks. I pull on the socks and then the shoes, trying to tie my shoelaces as quickly as possible because I can hear my brother tapping his foot impatiently. I roll my eyes but I search around for my blue handbag that I sling over my shoulder before waving goodbye to Daphne who was sitting on her bed.

"Let's go, don't want to keep Potter waiting, hm?" I say, smirking when I see Draco's cheeks go bright red, elbowing me in the side.

We stroll down the girl's stairs and through the common room and out the picture hanging on the wall of some random person I can't remember the name of. Together we walk down the stairs to the main floor, where we were supposed to meet Potter. Surprisingly, he's already there, as Draco says, "You can see his unruly mess of a hair from anywhere." but unsurprisingly, he's not alone. Next to him are the Weasel and Granger.

Draco sighs from beside me and I can't help but agree. They've already seen us though and I notice Potter staring right at Draco with a hint of red on his cheeks. Of course, my brother doesn't see because he is blind when it comes to love but I'll tell him later. That's when I realise my brother and I are matching, wearing almost the exact shade of blue. We are like the best looking sister and brother duo in this school. That makes me feel better enough to talk to the Golden Trio.

I make my way to the three of them, Draco following behind me. I don't even glance at the other two, just stare at Potter, "Have you told your little friends already, Potter?"

Weasley glares at me, ready to probably say an insult about my heritage but Granger stops him and replies for Potter, "He hasn't told us anything except that Dumbledore has assigned the three of you to do a task for him."

I nod, happy with that answer but then I hear the click-clack of heels going down the stairs that lead to the 8th year common room. We all glance towards the sound and I see Pansy there who sees us and dashes over in her 4.5 inches long high heels, a brown handbag hanging over her arm.

"Cass, you took the wrong handbag!" She says to me before pulling me off to the side so the trio cannot hear her.

She switches the bags with me, "I heard from Daphne that you had to do something with Potter and if you're associating with Potter and Draco in the same room, it can never turn out good so I just wanted to wish you good luck," I smile at that and give her a hug. When I let go she adds, "But seriously, you can't have a blue handbag with all that other blue, it's too much."

Pansy walks away with the blue handbag and purposely goes over to Draco and gives him a kiss on the cheek, her lipstick rubbing off on his face and says, "Bye, Dray."

She and I plus all the other Slytherins, have a group where we talk about Draco's obvious crush on Potter and how to make Potter jealous. So far, Pansy has been the only one to get even a small reaction out of Potter and now, she's done it again, Potter clenching his hands into a fist by his side.

Draco does not notice and yells after her as she runs back up the stairs, "I told you not to call me- ...and she's gone."

I can tell the other three are feeling a bit uncomfortable so I wave Granger and Weasley off, letting them have a small sentiment goodbye with Potter, acting as if this is the last time they'll see him but they probably did think that, going off with not one Malfoy but two. So now it's just me, my brother and Potter walking down the hallway to the Ravenclaw dormitory because Luna Lovegood was the first on the list that wasn't an eighth year.

To entertain myself, I thought about what Potter's reaction would be when he saw that Draco and I had been faking all the mean things we said towards Luna and that we were actually cousins. Luna's mother, Pandora, was our father's sister but once she died, we stopped seeing them because our father felt we didn't have to anymore with his sister dead. Our mother snuck us out a few times to visit them, though.

When we reached the Ravenclaw common room, there was a bronze door knocker in the shape of an eagle. Potter speaks first, "What do we do?"

I had heard from Luna that it was a riddle but I couldn't see any. Before any of us could reply, the eagle talks,

"_What came first:_

_The phoenix,_

_Or the flame?"_

Potter stares at the eagle with shock and confusion but Draco and I ponder about it. I've never been good at riddles but I know that if Draco hadn't been in Slytherin, he definitely would have been a Ravenclaw. Me, on the other hand, would have been a Hufflepuff, something my father would never have forgiven me for. I'm about to give up and try and bargain with the eagle when Draco gasps.

"I've got it!" He shouts, "The answer is 'A circle has no beginning.'"

The knocker taps the door and it swings open, allowing us in. I beam at Draco who returns it while Potter coughs, clearing his throat, "Um, good job Malfoy. How did you know that?"

"Well, I remember Luna telling me a long time ago and it's not that hard really," Draco responds, with a smug look on his face.

"Lun-?" Potter goes to ask but is interrupted when the same person shows up.

She smiles airly, " Hello Harry. Hello Draco and Cass, what a lovely surprise! I see the nargles haven't been bothering you lately."

Potter looks confused but I smile back, "It's nice to see you too, Luna. Yes, they haven't been thanks to your charmed necklace but we have a favour to ask."

Luna nods, "Of course, anything for family."

"Family!?" Potter exclaims and I have to stifle a laugh.

Draco rolls his eyes, "Yes, Potter. Luna is our cousin on our father's side. Her mother was my aunt."

His eyebrows furrow, "But then why were you so mean to her if she's your cousin?"

I can tell Draco does not know how to answer this without spilling all our secrets so I butted in, "Ok Potter, enough questions. Luna, we need you to go to the great hall at eleven, just by yourself, can you do that? We will explain everything then."

She nods, "Okay!"

We all say goodbye, Potter still confused, but he doesn't say anything as we make our way down the stairs from the Ravenclaw common room and off to the Gryffindor common room to pick up some of the younger students. Slytherin is last and there's no one in Hufflepuff we need that are not in the eighth year.

Potter seems to ease up as we saunter up the stairs and when we reach the painting of The Fat Lady, she doesn't even ask for a password, just seeing Potter makes her let us in. I roll my eyes, Potter always gets everything he wants.

Potter is the one holding the list and he reads off a list of names to a random sixth year who wouldn't let us in any further because we were Slytherins, "Um, can you get Ginny Weasley, Ava Spinks and Sophia Rogers." Other than the Weaslette, I have not heard of any of the others. I do wonder if Sophia Rogers is related to Chris Rogers, a Slytherin in our year. Draco looks at me and I know we had the same thought.

"Oh!" Potter exclaims, pulling the student back, "And there's also Matilda Faun? Never heard of her."

I gasp, why was our family always involved? Matilda was another cousin but on our mother's side. Some random cousin of mother's that got disowned for marrying a muggle. Our mother kept in touch though with the cousin because they were very close. Matilda has two sisters as well, Rachel and Lucy. Rachel is four years older than me and Lucy is only two years older. Matilda is the year below me and Draco.

A few minutes later, I see four girls come down, two redheads, one blond and the other a brunette. The Wesalette and Matilda were redheads but I did not know which of the other two were Spinks and Rogers. Chris had dirty blonde so perhaps Sophia had blond hair too but I was not sure. The student who went to grab the others leaves us seven alone. Matilda gives a small wave at me which I return, trying not to attract any unwanted attention to us.

"Ok," The girl Weasley says, "What do you need us for, Harry? And why are they here?"

She points straight at us and I almost want to go up there and just snap her finger in half. Potter scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah I can't tell you why but Dumbledore needs all four of you in the great hall at eleven. Everything will be explained there."

I can tell the Weaslette is not buying it but she agrees along with her two friends and Matilda. She glances at me and raises her eyebrows but I nodded, telling her what he says is true. She shrugs at me, accepting my answer, and the four of them walk away. Draco slings an arm around my shoulder and walks behind Potter as we go down the stairs from the Gryffindor common room.

Once we get down to the bottom, Potter shows us the list. "There are only Slytherin's left on the list, no Hufflepuffs. Which means..."

"We have to go down to the dungeons." Draco finishes for him.

I cheer because I've wanted to go down to the Slytherin common room since we got here. I miss the mermaids and the darkness and the green, "Hey Potter, you'll get to see the common room for the first time."

He laughs nervously at that for some reason, "Yeah… first time."

I ignore it and continue my way down to the common room. It's a bit of a long walk but in five or so minutes, we are there. Potter looks around, probably confused on how we get in but I know something he doesn't. It doesn't take long for me to find the spot where the secret brick is. I pull it out and fiddle around for a piece of paper. When we were in Hogwarts before, we used to hide a paper with the passwords for the week on it in case we forget. No one ever found it though so it worked and I guess the younger students passed it along.

"Of course," I say, rolling my eyes and Draco laughs, looking over my shoulder before saying the password, "Rosica is endgame."

The wall slides open and Draco and I step in, breathing in the familiar smell. Potter comes in behind us and I am glad he doesn't question the choice of password. Rosica is the ship name for Jessica in our year and Pansy's little sister Rose. Students that recognize us wave at us, a few of them ignore us because of our last name but most of them were in the same boat so they are still kind to us.

Finally, we reach a table in the back where Rose Parkinson, David Zabini and Astoria Greengrass are sitting. They see us and grin, David flips his hair back and winks at me, "Hey there gorgeous."

I stare at him, "I'm gay David and aren't you dating this guy in your year?"

He blushes and stops talking while Tori laughs, "What do you need Cass? Has my sister been troubling you that much?"

Rose rolls her eyes, "Please, I think it would be my sister that would be causing her trouble. Oh! Did you like the new password?"

"Yes," Draco replies, "Wait until I tell Jess, she'll freak out."

We all laugh, Potter confused in the background which reminds me of the real reason we're here, not a family reunion, "Ok, so Dumbledore has sent us to round up a bunch of people including you guys but you need to meet us at the great hall at eleven and we will explain everything there. Cool?"

Rosa narrows her eyes at us, "How do we know it's not a prank for dying Draco's hair bright red last year?"

My brother freezes at that and looks like he is going to murder her but Potter lets out a chuckle which makes Rose turn to look at Potter before going back to Draco. She smirks, "Ok, we'll meet you at eleven at the great hall. If you aren't there exactly at eleven, though, we are leaving."

I nod, "Don't worry, we'll be there."

We say our goodbyes and leave the common room. Draco sticks next to me, knowing Potter is going to ask about his hair incident. But Potter doesn't say anything all the way back to the eighth year common room, though, he keeps smirking. Maybe this is why he could've been a Slytherin because he is most likely using this for blackmail. He knows Draco would die if this got out. Sometimes, it feels like nothing has changed like it's back to third year with Draco talking about Potter all day and the two being rivals.

"You'll get all the Slytherins and Ravenclaws and I'll get the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors?" Potter says when we reach the top of the stairs and he mumbles the new password which is '_unity_'. Headmistress McGonagall probably choose it.

The painting swings open and as I step in, I ask, "Can we get the Hufflepuffs?"

Potter eyes me curiously but in the end shrugs, "Yeah, sure."

We go our separate ways, Potter starting on the boy's side while Draco and I begin on the girl's side. We reach the first dormitory which is the Hufflepuff's first dorm with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Sally-Anne Perks. I hear voices coming from inside so I knock on the door, hoping someone will answer. A few seconds later, the door opens and Susan is standing there.

A smile stretches across her face as she sees me and Draco, "Cass! Dray! What brings you here?"

Draco frowned at the use of his nickname but doesn't complain since it's Susan so I answered her, "Um, Dumbledore sent me, Draco and Harry to get some people and so we need you three to meet us at the great hall at eleven. We will explain there."

She nods and we say goodbye before the door closes in front of us and we move onto the Slytherin girls. We walk past the other Hufflepuff dorm and past the two Ravenclaw dorms and finally reach my dorm. Only Pansy, Daphne and Millicent were on the list so I don't bother getting the others, just them, though Rosa will be mad that her girlfriend won't be there. Would it really hurt if there's five more people?

Draco knocks on the door but I don't wait for an answer and barge in, it is my dorm as well. Millicent is the only one there, Daphne and Pansy must have already left for breakfast. She looks up as we enter, "Can you do me a favour, Millie?"

She doesn't say anything so I continue, "Dumbledore needs these people to come to the great hall at eleven and you, Daphne and Pansy are on this list. If you see them, can you tell them and make sure you're there at eleven?"

"Sure," Millicent answers before going back to writing something down on a piece of parchment paper, probably homework.

We won't be getting anymore conversation out of her so I motion to Draco that we should leave. The next-door down is Tracey, Sally, Jessica, Katrina and Grace 's dorm room. The Slytherin girls are an odd number so our dorm has four people while there's has five. I knock and wait until someone opens the door. It's Grace there and she grins when she sees me. She was one of the first friends I made here, other than the ones I knew before Hogwarts. She's a half-blood and is the reason I don't believe in stupid pureblood superiority, not that anyone but Slytherins will find out about.

Grace welcomes me in but Draco casts a quick '_tempus_' and shows me the time is ten-twenty and that we need to speed things up so I reject the offer. Grace doesn't mind and I ask, "Meet us in the great hall in eleven, bring all your dorm mates."

I'm not sure how Grace got in Slytherin, because she should be a Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff for she's really nice and couragous. Maybe that's why she is a Slytherin because people underestimate her and then she surprises them with her Slytherin side. She goes back inside because Jessica is planning a big heist to steal her makeup back from Pansy, which will probably end badly so she doesn't want to miss it. I wave goodbye and Draco and I make our way to the boy's side.

We pass Potter, who gives us the thumbs up, telling us that the guys from the other two houses will be there. Draco and I decide to visit the Hufflepuff guys first so he knocks on their door. Ernie Macmillan answers the door and we tell him the same thing we have told everyone else and he agrees to go along with Oliver Rivers and Justin Finch- Fletchey.

Both me and Draco were not happy to see Justin's name on the list since he once tried to get me to date him several times but we weren't just going to go against Dumbledore's orders and just exclude someone. Though, we did just add five extra people but adding and subtracting were two very different things.

Next were the Slytherin boys- Blaise, Theo and Gregory. This was going to be a bit hard to do since Blaise and Theo roomed with Draco but Greg was with Matthew White, Leon Sanchez and Chris Rogers. It was against what Dumbledore said, again, but you couldn't just not include them? Draco and I must have had the same thought because after we talked to both dorms about going to the great hall at eleven, we told Greg to tell Matthew, Leon and Chris to go as well. Oh well, Dumbledore should know not to trust a Slytherin to follow the exact rules.

We didn't see Potter at all when we left the common room at ten forty-five to go to the great hall nor did we pass him in the hallways. I found that odd but it was like Potter to be late so I wasn't too surprised. Draco, though, kept looking down hallways as if the boy would just randomly appear. After a few minutes, we reached the large wooden doors of the great hall. No one was inside except for some teachers, including Dumbledore, because breakfast ended at ten for classes. It was a Sunday though, so no classes but students were out playing and hanging with friends.

Dumbledore saw us and waved us over. He pulled out his wand and said a spell I couldn't hear and a large screen showed. I gasped and Dumbledore spoke, a twinkle in his eye, "This is a projector to show the CDs on."

I nod, unable to speak. I had never seen anything like it and neither had Draco so I assumed it was a muggle object. It interested me so I made sure to remember to search up 'projector' later. Dumbledore told us to take a seat at our table so we did and soon, students began to fill in, all of them people I remembered were on the list. I was searching for students who weren't on it but it seemed no one that wasn't on the list were interested in coming.

Potter appeared at the last second, obviously out of breath with Granger and Weasley at his side. He saw me and Draco but we both just rolled our eyes from our usual seat at the Slytherin table. The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table and at that moment, Dumbledore spoke up.

"You may be wondering why you are here or why Mr and Ms Malfoy and Mr Potter came and got you." Dumbledore says, causing numerous whispers and agreements echoed across the room, "Well, yesterday a folder arrived from a mysterious person with a letter and seven CDs. The Ministry and I have checked for curses or spells on it but there are none."

"The letter states that these CDs show the past seven years in the perspective of Mr Harry Potter," Gasps sound throughout the room, "But, the person who sent this has footage of the other three houses that they have edited into the CDs. This may revolve unsolved mysteries and tensions between students and may reveal secrets,"

At that moment, Dumbledore looks at the Slytherin table and winks which makes me freeze. _Does he know? He knows, he knows, how does he know? What do I do? He knows- _My internal crisis is interrupted when Dumbledore continues, "Classes have been cancelled for the week because we will be watching all seven CDs. A spell has been cast so no time will pass when we leave, for you, it will feel like a week but barely an hour will haved passed once this is over."

"There is one more thing," Dumbledore adds, "Some people are not here with us today, whether they passed in the war or are in another place. But they are important for the CDs so they will be joining us. Do not worry, some will not show up for a few CDs."

With a snap of his fingers, people begin to randomly appear. I can see the whole Weasley clan show up along with a short little boy and a few others. Most are Gryffindors but I do notice Matilda's sisters show up as well. I smile at them. A few older Slytherins appear, like Pansy's sister, and Vincent is here as well. I gasp again as everyone goes to hug him. Reunions start across the hall, my friends next to me begin gossiping but Dumbledore claps his hands, silencing the room.

"Oh," Dumbledore said, "I do believe these seats are uncomfortable so," He swishes his wands and we all are levitated and the seat change into movie chairs and we are placed back down.

I realise there is a small section in the front which I am in and then the back with others. The Golden Trio and his friends are in the front with me, my brother and our little group along with Susan and Hannah and Luna. Behind us are other Gryffidnors like the Weasley's and Oliver Wood along with a few other eighth years. The rest of the people are in the back, perhaps we are more important than the others, maybe we are the main people while the others are secondary people only.

Once everyone settles down, Dumbledore claps his hands together again and the lights above us turn off and the light above him stays on. He smiles, not breaking eye contact with me, making my hair stand on end but I don't look away.

"Shall we begin?"


End file.
